Libowerz The Untold Story
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: Remember Towerz, you know the mute tall guy from Jay's gang? No! He was in all of 2 episodes. Opposites attracted for just a moment when he got together with Liberty! This is the story of how They could have been, you know if Towerz hadn't gotten fired.
1. When Liberty met Towerz

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or its characters or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

**A/N: Hello again to my fan fiction community. As I watched my Degrassi DVD commentary on **_**Accidents will Happen**_** the other night (I am a dork I know) I couldn't help but wonder how the Liberty/ Towerz plot would have developed had they not fired Towerz as it was revealed lol. So my brain started a storming and all types of ideas came to my head. This will probably be a love it or hate it story because so many people love Jtiberty. I did too, until I started to really create this. If you read my story Functional Dysfunction, then you will be familiar with the **_**Libowerz**_** future ship. They are introduced in Functional Dysfunction in chapter 14. If you haven't read it you should check it out. This is kind of their back story, and the story of how Liberty would have been had she stayed with Towerz on the show. Ok so enough of that, on with the fic. Enjoy!**

I hated group projects with a passion. The last thing I wanted to do was be partners with ex-con, hell's angel, backslider, Sean Cameron. I would have to do double the work, and have double the frustration. It wasn't fair. It was useless complaining however. I had more important things to worry about anyway. Like…like getting J.T to be mine.

"I _was_ walking here." I said angrily to the tall figure that had bumped into me that afternoon in the hallway. I quickly began to pick up my things when I noticed something strange. He was _helping._ This was no regular student at Degrassi; anyone else would have walked off laughing.

"You're Jay's friend right," I asked curiously as he handed me my papers and nodded.

"I didn't mean to seem disharmonious, I just," He held up his hand as if signaling me not to worry about it and smiled.

"Towerz! What are you doing man?" Jay said as he rounded the corner. "We got places to be. Let's go buddy." He looked at me one last time as he ran off to catch up with Jay. I shook it off; it was bad enough I had to deal with Sean, now Jay's thugs where following me wherever I went. I took a deep breath as I walked in the library to wait for Sean. I smiled as I noticed J.T looking at magazines in the corner. I sighed, watching J.T always made time fly. Finally, after about twenty minutes of borderline stalker behavior, Sean arrived.

"You got books for us," I asked shocked as Sean came up to the table.

"Don't sound so surprised." Sean replied with somewhat of an attitude. I had no idea he actually cared about his grades. He certainly didn't act like it. I was about to look over what he had found when I was distracted by J.T. again. My heart almost stopped as he walked right past me and approached to copier. Suddenly, whatever Sean was saying about Japan had no pertinence to me anymore. "Liberty, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Sean," I apologized honestly. "So we should probably put together an outline."

"J.T huh," Sean asked? How rude _was _he, putting his nose in my business.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I looked down hoping he would change the subject and not pry further. No such luck.

"Yeah, I got dumped last week." He chuckled, he actually chuckled. "Amy met some guy at motor- cross. I hope she likes mud." Was he kidding? Of course she would like it, seeing as how she looked like a warthog in the face anyway. I gave Sean a sympathetic look; I knew all too well what it felt like to be rejected.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I was sincere too; sincerely sorry that I hadn't noticed what a cool guy Sean was before.

"It's whatever. I'm moving on and that's exactly what you have got to do with J.T… move on." Was _Sean Cameron_, flirting with me? I think he was. So maybe the fact that he had a record wasn't that bad. I wasn't a complete _goody two shoes_. I would prove to Sean that I was worthy of being his down, a-word, chic, and then finally I would have a man that loved me as much as I loved him.

We left the library late that day; actually the librarian had to throw us out. I found out a lot about Sean. I found out about how much he loved chocolate, and bananas, and how the two together were completely magical. I discovered that he loved cars; in fact he was practically obsessed. He told me about living with his brother and how he deafened some kid back in Wasaga for stealing his lunch money. Sure he had some anger management issues, but aside from that he was completely different than I had imagined him to be. I learned an important lesson that day, _don't judge a book by its cover_, and I think Sean learned it too.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I had to impress Sean and needed several hours to complete my new look. I had stayed up and googled _bad boys_ for hours the night before. After filtering out all the sites for the movie, I was left with hundreds of James Dean sites, the ultimate _bad boy_. After doing all of my research, I was ready. Maybe I could finally find a crowd of people who would accept me.

I had no issue getting past my parents, but I decided to leave out quietly anyway. Explaining the bad girl makeover to them would take far too much effort. I took a couple of breaths as I approached the steps of Degrassi that morning. I could see Sean and Towerz just sitting there goofing off, as they waited for the bell to ring. I had to be cool, a bad girl that was my new image.

"You like," I winked at Sean with the sexiest wink as I could muster. I was ready to entice. It had to be working because Sean was speechless, as his friend Towerz nodded approvingly. It was going so well and then _he_ came.

"Let me guess, Halloween is early this year, or are you playing Rizzo in the drama club production of Grease." Stupid J.T, Rizzo wore a pink jacket anyway. What did he know; he was just jealous I found someone who cared about me.

"Actually, I wasn't going for a veneration of the fifties; perhaps I was inspired by Sean's masterly work on our assignment. Work I hope to continue." I wasn't going to let J.T distract me. I pulled my glasses down and winked one more time before I went into Degrassi. I had done it; Sean would be mine by lunch time. I turned back to give one last glance when I saw him talking to J.T, stupid J.T, he would stop at nothing to mess this up for me. I decided to give Sean a nice goodbye wave, yes that would work something for him to remember me by until I could totally impress him at lunch.

"Liberty what are you wearing," great it was Emma. I couldn't let her know that her ex wanted me.

"Oh nothing Emma, I was just experimenting with a new look. Do you like it?" I frankly didn't care what Emma thought. She completely annoyed me and I was counting down the seconds until she would leave me alone in my head.

"Sure Liberty it's interesting." Emma smiled as she walked away. That girl is so phony and there is nothing that I despise more than phony people.

"Hey…it's Liberty right?" It was a voice; a deep voice I had never heard before.

"You can talk?" I asked astonished. I don't think anyone outside of Jay's clique had ever heard Towerz speak.

"Of course I can talk shawty. Just wanted to say…cool threads," and with that he was gone. He thought my threads were cool, hmmm. No Liberty. I had to maintain pure thoughts. I was going to be hopelessly devoted to Sean.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. I had it all planned out in my mind. I ran to the lunch line and made sure to get Sean a slice of chocolate cake and a banana. He would be so impressed.

"I got all your favorites Sean." There it was the look of adoration and he was speechless yet again. "Why don't we ditch this place and go chill in the Ravine, I know where I can get us a five finger discount on a pack of smokes." Oh yeah, I could speak their language. Now I know he's impressed.

"A five finger discount?" I don't know what Jay found so funny. He said it all the time and he hardly had room to mock me. I mean he was sitting there with his sunglasses on his head backwards, what a fool. It didn't matter Sean was almost mine time for the _Coupe De Grais._

"Oh I'm edgy, I'm on fire." Yes he looked at me, he's about to open his mouth.

"Liberty." He said my name. I will be your girlfriend of course. I'm going to keep saying it in my mind until- "You're about as edgy as a butter knife. I'm not interested in you and I never will be, got it." That... was not, what he was supposed to say. Great, I just made a complete idiot of myself for nothing. Yeah, this is definitely the part where I run away and hide.

I had blown all chances of fitting in with someone. I was doomed to be a lonesome, looser, dork, for the rest of my life. I decided that I would just finish our project and put his name on it. I couldn't blame him; I wouldn't want me either.

"Hey," there he was, it was Sean.

"Don't worry, I'll finish the project and put your name on it." It was truly the least I could do. "I mean, I should have known, you're James Dean and I'm just some square that nobody asks to the sock hop." Did I really just say that to him, wow I'm more of a nerd than I thought.

"What if somebody did want to ask you out?" Was he serious? I wasn't in the mood for useless hypothetical suggestions.

"Ha, nobody likes me," I would put an end to that notion right there.

"Somebody does." I think he's serious. Wait, what, somebody likes me, really likes me.

"And you have to forgive me or he says he's gonna knock my teeth out." I turned around to see who this mystery suitor was. I smiled as he politely waved to me. It was Towerz and I had to admit that I was excited about it. Something about him intrigued me and made me want to know more, but why me?

"Yeah he has this smart girl thing, he liked the way you said veneration and masterly," Sean shrugged confused, as he smiled and walked off. I sucked in a nervous breath as Towerz entered the library and sat down next to me.

"I didn't know you liked me," I said to him shyly.

"I guess I always have. I just didn't think you would want a bad guy like me." He smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I've learned not to judge a book by its cover," I admitted.

"Yeah, well maybe you should read this book, so you can find out if you want to buy it or not." I liked that. He came up with that off the top of his head, amazing.

"So how about we exchange numbers?" I asked shyly again.

"For sure," he wrote his number on my hand and then asked for mine. I think it's safe to say this was one of my best day's ever. I, _Liberty Van Zandt_, finally have a true, potential, boyfriend.


	2. so this is how they live

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or it's characters or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

If you told me six months ago that I would be the way I am today, my former self would have laughed at you. It turned out Towerz and I had so much in common, from the demands that our parents put on us, to our yearn to want to be in charge but never quite having the chance. We even had the same favorite food and color. Obviously we had differences, but it was just enough to balance us out.

We had been official for about a week and two days the first time he had me sit at the lunch table. That Monday was the moment of truth, I would learn of all the secrets, all the lingo, everything to truly make me one of them. It was like crossing into a new world, I had to be sure that I didn't want to look back. We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. I was still old Liberty at this point, just trying to fit in and understand. Towerz kept assuring me that I could be myself and that was ok, but as I explained to him, I really didn't know who I was yet, or what I wanted, only what my parents wanted for me. My father was a very successful attorney, and my mother worked for the Toronto government. By their standards, I could be nothing less than a genius. It was a lot of pressure for a young girl. I had to maintain _A_ work, or suffer the consequences. I will never forget the first time I brought home a B- in grade seven.

"_Liberty Eloise Van Zandt, what the hell is this." My father screamed in a furious fit._

"_I am so sorry daddy, I tried really I did, math is just so hard for me." I could feel the tears coming to my eyes._

"_Liberty, there is no excuse for grades this poor, you are obviously distracted." _

"_Nonsense Marion, she is lazy, disgustingly lazy, and she is going to get it." Why did my dad always have to call me lazy, lazy was the last thing I was._

"_You are going to write me a 15 page report on why people who are lazy fail in this world, then you are going to redo every question you got wrong 100 times, and get them right, you have the weekend, and if you aren't done the assignment by Sunday night at dinner, I swear Liberty you will get the worst beating of you life. No phone, No television, no reading for pleasure, no leaving the upstairs level of this house until you are done. If you think about leaving, I will lock you in you're room and throw away the key."_

"Baby, baby, Liberty..." What, Towerz, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Towerz, I guess I spaced out." He nodded as we sat down at the table across from Jay and Alex.

"Alex, this is Towerz' new girl Liberty. I know you are gonna be nice to her right?" Jay smirked as he introduced me to his girlfriend. I had to admit that I had always been intimidated and frightened by Alex. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes.

"So Sean and I picked up a couple of horror flicks for tonight," Jay started, I was truly starting to think this guy was naturally evil. "I hooked up that vcr we got last week," he whispered. "So since it's Monday, we'll get a few drinks and chill at my place tonight." A few drinks, oh my gosh they were going to drink alcohol, ok Liberty you can deal with this, maybe it didn't taste that bad. "Unless of course you can't handle a few scary movies Liberty," He smiled at me like I was going to run off crying somewhere.

"No Jay, I love the horror genre of film, it's just getting my parents to let me stay out late that's the problem." I wasn't lying my parents usually wanted me in the house by 5:30 at the latest. Jay and Alex looked at each other and laughed, causing Towerz to smile a little.

"Ok...Lib I wouldn't want my man T to feel left out, just sneak out when they go to sleep we can come pick you up or something." He said it almost like a command, as if saying I own you by association now, therefore you will do as I say. Just who did he think he was that Jay, I took enough orders from my father, I didn't need to take them from him. "Sean, hey man," Jay stood up and gave Sean a little man hug, followed by Towerz who did the same. I guess I was the only one who noticed Ellie awkwardly standing behind Sean. "Um who's you're little friend?" Jay asked kind of rudely, at least he acknowledged her.

"Jay, Alex, Towerz, this is Ellie," Sean started but was cut of by Jay.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who cuts yourself right." Stupid Jay, he was so insensitive. Sean must have thought so to because he looked like he was going to fuss Jay out, but Ellie beat him to it.

"Yeah that's right, I used to _cut _myself, my mom is a fucking alcoholic, who I take care of every night, and my dad, _my dad_ may never come home again. I have to deal with assholes like you on a daily basis, but I brush it off, because I know that at any given moment if I had to, I could kick anyone's ass to defend myself, if I had too." She said her speech so calmly, I had no idea her life sucked so much. Everyone was silent however, nobody outside of Alex according to Towerz, and even then she was not serious, had ever talked to Jay like that, and they weren't quite sure how he was going to take it.

"Hmm, I was wrong about you Ellie," Jay smiled. "You're pretty bad ass to say that to me, considering I could have Alex here pummel your ass in a second." He was quiet for a minute then he smiled again, "Hell, I see why Cameron digs you, go ahead and sit down at the table, you earned my respect." Ellie and Sean smiled at each other as she sat down. Apparently earning the respect of a thug was one of the best things you could do. Respect was a coveted thing in their world and almost everything they did was about achieving it in one way or another.

The rest of the school day went by uneventful. Towerz and I talked after school and I explained to him that my day always kept a ladder in the shed outside our house. I would sneak out the window that evening and be back in my bed before they even realized what had happened. It was about 10:30 that evening. I checked in the hallway to make sure I heard my mother and father's rhythmic snoring. Even my brother was sleeping which worked since I wouldn't have to worry about bribing him. I went back in my room and locked the door and waited by the window for Jay, Alex, and Towerz to pull up. I grew antsy over the next few moments and even considered forgetting the whole thing, until I heard Jay's car pull up in front of my house. He cut his lights off and had enough sense not to have his music on.

Towerz immediately got out of the car and walked over to our tool shed, pulling out my father's ladder. So maybe I had thought about this a little. Say what you will but it worked.

It felt so surreal as we drove off away from my home, I think I had gotten a rush, a high almost from completely defying my parents, it was so exciting.

"Your parents must be loaded Van Zandt," I heard Jay comment a few minutes later. "Your house is fucking huge."

"It's not like it matters to me, they don't give me any of their money. I have to practically be their maid just to get money to buy clothes."

"That must really suck," Alex said sarcastically. I don't think she liked me very much back then. Jay made eye contact with me in the rear view mirror as Towerz laced his hand into mine. I felt so great when ever he did that, I didn't know why but I did. As soon as we got out of my neighborhood Jay blasted his music, I had never heard it before, but I liked it.

"Who's this?" I asked Towerz curiously in his ear.

"You never heard of _The Game_ ma?" He asked me curiously.

"No, um my parents don't allow me to listen to the radio, they say it can tarnish my thinking." He looked at me like I was crazy and then shook his head. I guess he felt bad for me. Hell I'd feel bad for me too. I sat back in the seat in shock for a moment. That was the first time a foul word had mad itself into my thoughts. The scary part to me was how natural it felt, and how much I liked it.

We arrived at Jay's house, about twenty minutes later. He lived on the other side of town fairly close to Degrassi which, just in case you where wondering, was not a nice neighborhood to say the least. We got out the car to notice Sean and Ellie making out on Jay's porch, I still couldn't believe those two had just got together the weekend before in detention.

"Dude get a room," Jay yelled out the car as he finally got out. Ellie pulled away from Sean, slightly embarrassed as they stood up and we all walked in Jay's house.

"I'll make some popcorn," Alex shouted as she threw her bag down and went straight for the kitchen.

"Oh I can help," Ellie said as she went off to the kitchen with Alex, I guess she wanted to get to know her better.

"Is your moms coming home tonight," Towerz asked Jay casually as he shuffled through the dvd's that he and Sean had collected.

"Nah she is in the states for the next few weeks with her boyfriend or something," did everyone is this group have a dysfunctional family except for me.

"Ok we got popcorn, sodas, candy and chips," Ellie said as she and Alex emerged from the kitchen.

"And I have Bud, Jack, and Mary Jane," Jay laughed as he pulled the liquor, beer, and marijuana, out from under the coffee table. I was slightly confused, if I was listening correctly all five of their parents were alcoholics, and_ Mary Jane_ or whatever he called it was much worse. Where they seriously going to drink and continue the perpetual cycle.

"I'll have a beer," _Ellie_, she would be the first to indulge. Sean and Jay smiled at each other surprised. As they broke apart the six pack and passed one to everyone including myself.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Towerz whispered to me sincerely. I was no punk, I mean it was just beer how bad could it be. Sean popped in the first movie, and everyone popped their cans. "I'll roll up Jay, you always get to much spit on the joint." My boyfriend was a pothead! He didn't mention that little detail to me on the phone. I suddenly realized that I had yet to take a sip of my beer, and Alex and Ellie, who had obviously clicked, were now staring at me.

"You haven't touched your beer yet Lib," Ellie said to me sweetly, who knew she could be nice.

"I think you're scared," Alex taunted. Obviously she was determined to break me.

"No, I was just waiting for the movie to start." I lied nervously. "I guess it's no point in that though." Here goes, I took a big gulp. It was... it was, _disgusting_. I honestly felt like a cat had just urinated in my mouth. I tried to fake a smile as I looked up at Alex and Ellie.

"It was disgusting wasn't it." Ellie laughed.

"Well it's not my favorite beverage." I laughed nervously. Alex rolled her eyes as she cuddled into Jay's chest.

"I looked up as Towerz lit the joint and breathed it in like it was part of him. He looked at me and smiled as he passed the joint to Jay. He pulled me close to him as I nuzzled my head against his chest. It felt so good and nothing else mattered to me . For a moment nobody else was in the room. It was just Towerz and I, no _me_ and Towerz. I sat up and looked him deeply in the eye. He smiled at me and stroked my hair, and before I knew it, we were kissing. I loved it, if this is what it was like to make out with a guy, than I definitely wanted to do it as much as I could. We pulled apart from each other and smiled. So this is life on the other side. I looked around the room and just took it all in. I think that maybe I could get used to this. All I had to do was make sure my parents never found out, and I had a feeling hanging with them I would learn every trick in the book.


	3. Dracula

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or its characters or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

_My sophomore year at Degrassi was anything but normal. After the terrifying incident with that crazy freak Rick, Mr. Radditch was demoted and transferred. Apparently the school board finally figured out that all he did was sit in his office and play solitaire all day. We all tried not to think about it but if Radditch had actually done his job Rick would have never been allowed back in the school, and the shooting never would have happened. Well after all of that stress Towerz and I decided to profess our love for each other, verbally and __physically__. We had gotten each other through a tough time and I knew in my heart that it was right. The school was in shambles after the shooting. So for extra credit and a scholarship opportunity, I decided to take a whack at writing a seventy-five minute, theatrical interpretation of Dracula, complete with a fifteen minute intermission. At the end of the day I was still the same Liberty in a sense but I was definitely a new person. I had changed just as much on the inside as I had on the outside, but some days the old me still tried to shine through. My life didn't change drastically until that summer however, but well, wait a minute; I'm getting way ahead of myself._

"Stop right there young lady! We need to have a serious discussion." My mother was so annoying. I had to go get ready for my date that night. I really did not have time for a lecture.

"What is it? I have stuff to do." I snapped harshly.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Liberty. Your homeroom teacher, Mr. Simpson, called me today. He tells me that you have been missing classes, slipping in your assignments, and showing a very nonchalant attitude lately. Do you know how lucky you are that I was here to answer the phone and not your father?"

_Simpson_, he would be the fucking Narc. I didn't see what the big deal was. I was still passing all of my classes and I was acing the majority of my test. I had even managed to find time to write and produce the spring play. I'm not sure what that says about the Toronto school system, but Iwas still in the honors society for crying out loud. So _what_, I skipped a few classes, Towerz and I had found more..._productive_ activities to engage in. We were going thirteen months strong; over a year, and school was going to be over for the summer in about eight weeks. Was Simpson serious? Even if I was failing; wouldn't it have made more sense to inform my parents months ago? Once again I completely question the judgment of the Toronto school system.

"Don't just stare at me like a fool Liberty, speak! And what have you been wearing lately?"My mother yelled, grabbing hold of my attention. I looked down at my jeans and halter top. I smiled as I reached up and touched at my large hoop earrings. I had gotten contacts, and had my hair highlighted and straightened shortly after I became friends with Alex and Ellie, but my parents where none the wiser. Clearly they didn't pay much attention to me. I had been dressing like this for months and my mother was just noticing. All I could do was smirk; I had definitely been hanging around Jay and Alex too much.

"I don't see what the big deal is and I don't feel like discussing this. Can I go now?" I sighed.



"The only reason I am not telling your father about this is because the school year is almost over. Quite frankly I am afraid of what he may do to you. I know one thing Liberty, you better get it together." I had to admit it was pretty cool of my mother not telling my father. I really did appreciate it, but she was still getting on my nerves.

"Ok mom, I'm sorry or whatever. I won't let happen again." I smiled the fakest smile I could muster as I began to walk away.

"Something is different about you Liberty. Ever since we let you move to the basement. Don't make us regret our decision." I looked back at my mother and nodded. She was so clueless but that was what I loved.

I had begged my parents to let me move down to the basement months ago. It was a finished basement and had previously housed my father's lacrosse memorabilia. It took a lot of negotiating, and begging, but I had finally convinced him that it would all look so much better in my old bedroom upstairs. It was so much easier to sneak out from the basement and sneak in. The basement even had its own separate door. Sometimes I would even leave out while my parents were still awake. Typically once I went in my room for the night they wouldn't bother me. I walked over to my bed and flopped down; I had to call Ellie. I couldn't believe that Simpson had called my mother.

"Hey Libs, what's going on?" Ellie asked as she answered her phone.

"Elle, ok why did Simpson just call my mother and tell her about how I skipped some classes with y'all." I still couldn't believe it. You know, for some reason, I thought Simpson was cool.

"Are you kidding me," Ellie said outraged. "Hold on, I'm going to tell Alex." We had become the best of friends over the past year. I was so in love with Towerz and had found the perfect clique. It took Alex a little longer than Ellie to come around but she eventually did. She told me she never could figure out what was wrong with Towerz when he picked me, but all of that changed when I threw my drink on Emma for talking about Alex's mom one day. Come to think of it, I guess Simpson had been out to get me ever since then. I listened as Alex yelled all types of obscenities about Simpson in the background. That is why I love that girl.

"I agree with Alex," Ellie said as she came back to the line. "It's so dumb. Your grades are still good. You know the dumb curriculum in your sleep, seriously there's not even a point in going to class. Simpson should be appreciative. I mean did you or did you not write the school play." Ellie said still a little irritated.

"At, least someone agrees with me," I smiled through the phone. That was all I needed. Simpson was an idiot and that was that. At this rate they could have replaced our entire faculty with monkeys and we probably could have received a better, safer, education. I sighed as I checked to make sure my mother wasn't anywhere near my room. "Anyway enough about the Narc, are you two about to go out or are you just chilling at you and Sean's apartment." I started, changing the subject.



"Nope, we were about to smoke a bowl, you want in." I was ecstatic and hoping they were about to do just that. I had become quite the avid marijuana lover over the past few months.

"Did you have to even ask," I laughed as I heard Alex yell _of course she wants in_ in the background. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes, wait for me ok." I laughed as I listened to Ellie relay the message to Alex.

"She said you better hurry up. I'll see you when you get here." I laughed as Ellie hung up her phone. Anything would be better than being in this house. I walked back upstairs to let my mother know I wasn't feeling well and would be going to sleep. My father had just come in the house so she was busy trying to get his dinner together. I shook my head as she submitted to his beck and call. I had become an expert at sneaking out and back in; however, having assholes for parents helped to. I was just about to head to the street car to Ellie's when my phone started to vibrate. Even if my phone wasn't affixed with a caller ID, I would still be able to tell who it was.

"Hey baby," I smiled and blushed. It had been over a year and hearing his voice still made me smile and blush.

"Are you ok? Alex just called me and told me about Simpson and that's some bull." He was more upset than I was. That was one of the many things that I loved about him.

"I'm gonna be ok baby. I just can't wait until I am able to get out of this house." I started as I checked outside to make sure nobody would notice me leaving. "All of this sneaking around and lecturing… It's just sometimes I get jealous of Sean and Ellie you know; completely having their own place."

"Well just say the word baby. I could make it happen. I'll be eighteen soon and I was thinking about picking up more hours with Carl anyway. Maybe I could get that student welfare joint like Sean's got." Towerz was always trying to get me to move out, and the more my parents lectured me the more I was actually considering it.

"I know baby, but I would want to help out some too." I said sincerely. I didn't think it was fair for him to have to work and pay all the bills if we did ever decide to go out on our own.

"Please, Lib all I want you to do is worry about getting in to the perfect University or whatever. You smart as shit and mad talented, I won't let you waste that. I'll worry about the bills ok." Towerz was always thinking about my future, our future I guess. The more that I was with him, the more certain I became that he was the one I wanted to be with.

It was the following afternoon; I was on my way to play practice when Simpson stopped me in the hall.

"Liberty can I speak to you in the classroom for a minute?" He asked sweetly. I wasn't buying it.

"Mr. Simpson, we have like four more rehearsals, until opening night. I think you said everything you had to say to my mother." I snapped with an attitude.



"Liberty please," He begged. He stepped aside as he opened the door to my homeroom, his class room, the media immersion lab. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked into the room and sat down in a swivel chair.

"Is this going to take long because I really need to get to practice and make sure J.T, isn't changing everything about my play." Simpson just looked at me as he sat down on top of his desk.

"Look Liberty I like you and you are very smart. I am just afraid that your relationship with Aaron may be distracting you." Who did he think he was my father? My relationship was none of his damn business. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Frankly Liberty ever since you began hanging with Jason's crew last school year, you have changed greatly. I think it may be Jason, he is a bad influence on a lot of people, and he is not a good person. I personally don't even want my Emma around him." I wanted to cuss this man out, and what did Emma have to do with anything. That was an odd comment to make; I rolled my eyes and decided to spare myself the drama.

"Look Mr. Simpson, Jay doesn't, or anybody for that matter, tell me what to do. I don't really see how my relationship with Towerz is any off your business, but that isn't distracting me either. I have a lot going on right now and I am doing the best I can." I looked him in the eye as I stood up from my chair. "I need to get to practice," I said smartly.

"I just wanted to explain my concern Liberty. I care about you." He cares about me, whatever. I grabbed up my back pack as I quickly left his room and made my way to practice. Everyone was working having fun and J.T was running around like an overzealous diva. I walked over to Alex, Amy, Ellie, Sean, and Jay, who were putting some last touches on a part of the castle or _something_.

"Ok guys, explain to me why whatever this is that you are painting looks like a phallic symbol," I laughed as I walked over.

"Oh Lib, get your mind out of the gutter." Ellie laughed. "Towerz did sketch it though."

"In his likeness," Amy giggled.

"How would you know slut," Alex joked. If she only knew at that moment how right she was.

"Liberty, why did we all agree to be involved in this play again," Jay questioned.

"Because I wrote it, and I am amazing, and you love me." I smiled as I gave him my puppy dog face. "Where's my boyfriend? I am going to need for someone with some artistic talent to come and help you guys. The last thing I need is for people to be sitting in the audience and wondering why there is an erect penis painted in the background." We all laughed just as Towerz walked into the auditorium.



"Man. Why are you guys painting a giant dick on the wall?" Towerz laughed as he walked up behind me.

"That's what I just asked them baby," I smiled as I stood on my tip toes to reach up and give him a kiss.

"Where were you at man?" Sean asked as he went over to sit next to Ellie.

"Man, I had to stay late in Kwan's class. She's a stupid Dyke. It's whatever." Towerz never got in trouble in class really. I mean I loved him to death but he only talked around us, unless... yeah Kwan is that dumb.

"She made me stay late for not talking in class." We all laughed, only Kwan.

"I hate to break up this love fest but Liberty I think we should try and run the show all the way through today without stopping." J.T said as he walked over to us.

"That's cool," I smiled as Towerz pulled me closer. He was so jealous and I thought it was adorable.

"Come on T, let's start taking some of this paint and stuff back stage so we can go up and do lights." Sean said as he gave Ellie a quick kiss and rose to a stand.

"I'll see, you after baby," Towerz said to me sadly. It was true; we hated being apart even if we were technically in the same room.

"I may come up there to visit in a bit," I whispered in his ear. It made him smile as he began walking backwards up to the light booth.

"Alex, are you alright?" I looked at my friend concerned. She had been looking sick for the past couple of days; I was secretly hoping that whatever she had wasn't contagious.

"I think I'm getting sick; I don't know. I will probably go to my doctor in the morning." Alex shrugged it off as she got up to head backstage. If we had only known at the time how much what she was coming down with was going to affect us all.


	4. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with****Degrassi or its characters or the script, and as much****as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

_Local g__rade ten student__ writes__ and co-directs hit high school spring production._

_-Toronto Canada_

_15 year old Liberty Vand Zandt could very well in her own right be the Shakespeare of her time…_

Yes it was in the paper, and not just the grapevine, the real paper. I was publically acknowledged for my work and that made me feel amazing. It was a week after the final show, Dracula was a success and that scholarship was as good as mine, but I couldn't be happy that week, none of us could. Alex had scheduled a doctors appointment after we talked that day in rehersal. None of us where prepared for what the doctor would tell her or how it would indirectly effect all of us. Jay had done one of the most reprehensible things anyone could ever imagine. When he had time to do it who knows, it seemed like we were always together but apparently not. It was the day of the dress rehearsal when Alex had found out that he had gave her… well; it's hard to bring to words exactly what he had given her, or done. Amy was even guiltier than Jay and I was glad Alex had decked her, I am quite sure the slut would have done the same thing with Sean or Towerz had she been given the chance. Let's just say I don't think any of us will be hanging in the ravine for a while. Ugh, I still shudder when I think about what all of those bracelets were for.

"So how is Alex holding up," I asked Ellie while we watched television in her apartment about a week after the whole incident had gone down. It was a touchy topic, and I didn't expect her to be doing well, she had contracted gonorrhea after all, from her boyfriend, and he had gotten it from her best friend, Jerry Spinger situation no doubt.

"Terrible, I have never seen Alex cry, he really hurt her Lib in so many ways." Ellie flipped through some channels as she shook her head, none of us knew what to say or do; the whole situation was low, even for Jay.

"I don't get it, I mean I thought that he and Alex were happy together, it makes me... never mind." I couldn't say it; I didn't even want to think it.

"It makes you question your own relationship doesn't it," Ellie looked at me with understanding eyes. "I know what you mean; I was thinking it too, like what if Sean was going in that van with girls, giving out bracelets too."

"So how do you know he didn't," I was curious in my heart I knew Towerz would never do what Jay did but he was Jay's best friend.

"I just know because I can feel it. Sean and I depend on each other to stay sane, and we complete each other. I know he wouldn't jeopardize that." I looked at Ellie and smiled, she and Sean did have the cutest relationship, and I knew that if they could make it work so could Towerz and I. "That and the fact that we are literally in the same bed every night," We laughed a little as she tried to lighten the mood. My only hope was that Jay and Alex could maybe one day get past this; I was going to miss the six of us hanging out and causing mayhem. It just wasn't going to be the same without them together. "Oh my gosh," Ellie exclaimed as she stopped channel surfing, "Now and Then."

Ellie and I were just getting into Now and Then, when Sean and Towerz walked through the door with two piping hot pizza's. I could smell them as soon as they opened the door.

"Hey baby, what are you two watching," Sean questioned as he walked in and threw his keys on the table.

"Shh, it's the good part," I scolded. "Sam is about to find out that 'Crazy Pete' is 'Dear Johnny's' father."

"Ugh, you're watching Now and Then again," Sean whined as Towerz let out a small laugh.

"You know it's there favorite." Towerz laughed.

"Ok that part's over, oh hey baby," Ellie said surprised as she finally noticed Sean in the room.

"Bout time you noticed me here," Sean laughed. "I can't believe its Friday night and you guys are watching that movie again.

"Well maybe if your friend hadn't hurt Alex so bad, we could be doing something fun," Ellie said as we got up to walk over to the table.

"We're not commenting about Jay right now," Sean said as he got some cups of soda, as Towerz pulled me close.

"How you been doing today Lib," He said quietly as wrapped his arms around me and laid his head into my stomach. I think he could sense my stress about the situation with Alex and Jay; lately he had been going out of his way to try and please me.

"I've been good baby; it's just so weird, Friday night without them." We all knew that our little group would never be quite the same.

"Don't worry about it guys, I've know Alex and Jay since we were little kids. They can get through this." Towerz was confident in his words, he knew it may take months, years even, but eventually Jay and Alex would find their way back to each other.

"At least that disease that Amy gave them is curable, who knows how many guys she's gone down on in the Ravine. She had to have at least twenty bracelets. Who does that?" Ellie said disgusted as she opened the first box of Pizza.

"I know," that was all I could get out as the smell of the pizza hit me, I mean really hit me. "Ugh, oh my god what is that, it smells atrocious." I said as I backed away from the table and pulled my shirt up over my nose.

"It's a border to border, jalapeño peppers, and Canadian bacon, your favorite Libs," Sean said as he lifted a slice up out of the box. I thought I was going to fall over as the smells wafted in my direction.

"I think I'm going to be sick," that was the last thing I said before I took off towards the bathroom. It was the worst sensation ever and afterwards I sat on the floor of Sean and Ellie's bathroom for a while. I shook my head and closed my eyes, I had just regurgitated the remains of my stomach, and I felt disgusting; completely funky all over. Throwing up was something I never got down with, I hated the feeling of it; If I was coming down with the flu I was going to be furious. I must have been sitting there for some time because the next thing I knew Towerz was knocking at the door.

"Libs are you ok boo," He said sincerely through the door. I took a deep breath and pulled myself up from the floor. I slowly walked over to the sink washed my face, and rinsed my mouth. I so could not afford to be sick right now, but that was just how my luck went.

I slowly walked to the door and pulled it open; Towerz was waiting patiently for me on the other side. I looked at him sadly as tears filled my eyes as all of the emotion and pressure that had surrounded me in the past week filled the air around me. "Libs, what's wrong, why are you crying," He asked curiously as he held me tight in the hallway.

"I just... I don't know Aaron just hold me." I felt Towerz tense up after I used his real name, he absolutely hated it, but he still held me, at least school would be over soon, five weeks and counting.

I woke up Monday morning with a horrific headache, I felt horrible like I had a hangover but I hadn't drank in weeks. None of us had really, drank, smoked, or anything it just didn't seem like there was a reason to party with everything that was happening between Jay and Alex. I rolled over and looked at my clock it was 7:10, if I didn't hurry up and start getting ready I would be late for school. I reluctantly pulled myself into a sitting position, I hadn't sat but ten minutes before I could feel my stomach lurching and the uncontrollable agony of nausea hit me once again. I was starting to think I should tell my mother, there had to be some antibiotics or something that my doctor could put me on, I hated being sick. "Liberty hurry up or you'll be late," I heard my mother yell from outside my door at the top of the basement steps. I got up slowly and looked at my reflection in the mirror as I took a couple of deep breaths; it was going to be a long day.

"Hey baby," Towerz said sweetly as I closed my locker that morning.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"Are you still feeling sick," He asked concerned.

"Yep," I said with a slight attitude, I mean seriously, if I was sick Friday than I would be sick today, since when did you get over the flu in three days without even taking any medicine.

"Well when are you going to go to the doctor," He said calmly as he slightly raised his eyebrow. I loved Towerz more than anything but he was starting to get on my nerves, I felt like crap and I was not in the mood for him being overprotective.

"I don't know ok, I don't feel like talking right now." I probably should not have said that, because the smile quickly fell from Towerz' face.

"I'm just concerned, you don't have to get an attitude with me," Towerz snapped. I must have upset him because he turned around and walked away. That was just what I needed. Towerz wasn't the type to yell or get angry, he never really showed his emotions, he would just clam up and get quiet. I didn't have the energy to run after him I would deal with the situation at lunch. I took a deep breath and headed to Ms. Kwan's room for my first class of the day.

"I just saw Towerz," Sean said casually as I took my seat next to him. "He seemed pretty upset."

"I kind of got an attitude with him this morning," I sighed as I laid my head down on my desk.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I didn't even feel like being there, I just wanted to go home and go back to sleep.

"Cut him some slack Libs, you two are like constantly into each other all the time you know, I'm sure he was just surprised." Sean leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk as Ms. Kwan entered the room. It was true, Towerz and I had never had a fight or an argument, and I usually would never snap at him or even get annoyed. I pushed away my thoughts as I heard Ms. Kwan calling my name.

"Liberty, I would appreciate it if you could get your head off the desk in my class and then explain to the class what the main themes where in Hamlet for the final review, and Mr. Cameron remove your feet from the desk. If you all waste my time I assure you I will waste yours." I shared an annoyed glance with Sean as I sat up, and tried to focus my attention on class for a change.

It had been the longest morning of my life, I was about to head to the cafeteria when I saw Ellie rounding the corner.

"Libs, you don't look to good," She said sincerely.

"Observant one eh, is it that obvious," I didn't know what was wrong with me but I was being short with everyone that day.

"Wow, can we say PMS," Ellie laughed as we walked towards her locker.

"That's silly I already…" Oh my god, I though back to last week, the week I was supposed to get my period for the month. I was like clockwork, and my body was on time every single month since I was twelve. I must have scared Ellie because all of the color had rushed from her face and she was looking at me like she wanted to cry for me. "That's impossible Ellie, I am sure it is just because I was so stressed, and maybe you know, because I had been you know, smoking it um threw some things off whack," I reasoned.

"I smoke just as much as you and it didn't throw anything off whack with me." Ellie said quietly. We just looked at each other for a moment. My body began to tremble, I was fifteen, I wouldn't even be sixteen until September, I couldn't be… be, well I just couldn't my life literally would be over.


	5. What's a girl to do

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or it's characters or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

Have you ever felt like you were having this on going nightmare. Like at any moment someone, anyone, would come and save you from it. Then suddenly, as if stricken by a cruel epiphany, you realize that this is in fact your reality. That is exactly how I Liberty, _currently disowned by her parents,_ VandZant felt when I first found out that I was pregnant. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Um- yea, that was so cliché but I just didn't know what to say or feel. I was fifteen and so much had happened already that year with the shooting, and then Jay and Alex. All I knew at that moment was any amount of horrifying nightmares would have been better than this.

"You should tell Towerz first," Ellie said quietly as she and Alex walked me home from the health clinic that afternoon.

"I don't want to get Towerz worked up when I still don't know what I'm going to do." I said nearly crying. Alex looked angrily in my direction. I could tell she was not about to keep her comments to herself.

"I can't believe you would even consider an abortion." Alex finally blurted out.

"Well what am I supposed to do Alex! I am 15 years old. This wasn't supposed to happen; we don't have any money and my father will kill me if I keep it." I didn't want to argue. Alex was supposed to be my friend and she was supposed to support me in everything that I did.

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch you kill your baby when some off us can't even have one to begin with." Alex said shakily as she began to walk quickly in front of us.

"I don't understand…you can't have kids?" Ellie asked cautiously as we hurried to catch up to her. The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Probably not but it's not like I wanted them anyway." Alex said nonchalantly as she stood at the stop for the street car. "Look I'm sorry Lib. Do what you got to do. I'm going to head home."

"Don't do this Alex, you always leave when we argue." I said as I began to let the tears fall. "I am going to need you and Ellie more now than ever. I just can't deal with all of this right now, not by myself." Ellie reached out to hug me as Alex's expression softened.

"Look Libs," She began just as the street car pulled up. She contemplated getting on for just a moment before shaking her head and grabbing me out of Ellie's grasp and pulling me to a nearby bench. "How can I leave you now huh? I just can't believe, you and _T_. I would have been less shocked if Ellie was pregs. Not you Lib." I calmed down a little as Ellie threw Alex a dirty look. She was right though, Towerz and I had always tried to be so careful, I knew deep down that I could never kill my child, it wasn't the baby's fault that we weren't careful enough, but I was still so confused.

"I just don't know what to say or feel. Towerz and I were always so careful. We always used protection. I don't want to lose him over this." I said between sobs as Alex held me and Ellie rubbed my back.

"Don't be crazy Lib. Towerz is crazy about you. He would never leave you especially alone with his baby." Ellie said sincerely. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm down my crying. I was still scared out of my mind and I had every right to be. I was fifteen and had so many things going for me. Having a baby was basically throwing all of those things away. I sat up straight and looked ahead. I had to pull it together, at the very least Towerz deserved to know what was going on.

"Nothing else matters right now Libs. You and this baby, that's the top priority." I smiled at Alex's kind words. She could be sincere when she wanted to be. If all else failed at least I knew that my girls would be there to back me up indefinitely.

I tried to avoid Towerz for the rest of that night. My parents were out for the evening at some event, and Danny was lapping up water in toilets or something. I jumped as I felt my cell phone vibrate for the eight time that evening. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Towerz calling yet again. I knew if I didn't answer soon it would only be a matter of time before he randomly showed up at my house.

"Hey baby." I said as sweetly as I could when I finally answered.

"Libs what is going on with you. I have been calling you for hours are you ok?" Towerz asked quickly. I could hear the concern holding back the anger in his voice.

"I just haven't been myself Aaron." I bit my lip as silence filled the phone. I had accidentally used his real name.

"Libs what is going on with you. I really need for you to tell me." Towerz asked again. I felt my mood shifting. I could hear the urgency in his voice and it was breaking me.

"I told you nothing was wrong and even if there was Aaron, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I was becoming irritable, and deep down I knew that would only make him press the issue further.

"If you won't tell me on the phone then you'll tell me in person. I can always tell when you are lying." He said coyly. "Open your basement door." Just as I had feared he was already there, outside of my house. I closed my cell phone as I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. I just wasn't ready to tell Towerz yet. Was that such a crime. I looked in my mirror as I got up to let him in. Maybe I could keep a straight face. I didn't have to tell him just yet. I forced a smile at my reflection. I didn't have to tell him yet and I wouldn't until I was ready.

"About time you opened the door." Towers said as he looked me up and down before letting himself in.

"I am sorry baby; I just haven't been feeling good lately." I smiled as I walked over and sat down on my bed. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Look Libs we have been together for a long ass minute. I can't understand why you feel like you have to keep secrets from me. I love you ok. So whatever the problem is we are going to get through it together." Why did he have to do that? He just had to come over all romantic like and whatever. There was no way I could keep anything from him when he was like that. I took a deep breath as I tried to hold back the tears but I could feel my body trembling. A few moments had passed before I noticed Towerz staring back at me blankly.

"Oh my God, Libs are you sure?" Had I just said something? I was so emotionally wrecked that I hadn't even processed the words that had come out of my own mouth. I looked at Towerz as I began to stutter.

"God you must not be lying. Don't freak out baby, this is just as much my fault and I promise we will get through this together." The next thing I knew Towerz had his strong arms wrapped around me. I told him and didn't even realize I had told him. Suddenly I couldn't hold it anymore and all of the tears fell. I broke down harder than I ever had in my life. I cried myself to sleep that night, but at least I was in the safety of his arms.

"Don't worry Libs we are going to get through this. I promise you." His words drifted in my thoughts and dreams that night and I believed them, and because I believed them I believed that things were going to eventually be ok. Don't get me wrong however; I was _still_ completly scared out of my mind.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the amount of time it took me to update. Life got in the way but I promise there will be more chapters coming soon.**


	6. Us against the world

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or its characters, or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.**

So, Towerz didn't freak out like I had anticipated when I told him. He was even, dare I say, a little happy. Ok he was really happy, ecstatic even. When it came to proud _fathers to be_ he was the proudest. You almost would forget that we were still in high school, had no real income, and were still children, in the eyes of the Canadian government, ourselves. But still, his mood gave me strength; well some strength. It gave me the strength to get a job, the strength to accept my situation, and the strength to fall in love with my child. What it did not give me however, was the strength to tell my parents. I hid my pregnancy for months from them. Before long I had no choice, it was either tell them, or when I went back to school obviously pregnant, have Ms. Sauvé do it for me. All I could do was hope that Towerz had a plan set up for when they disowned me.

"It's so hot," I said as I looked at Ellie and Alex miserably. "Ellie can't you cut the air up in here." It had to be one of the hottest days in august so far, and the month was almost over.

"Libs, the air is on max," Ellie whined. "It's not our fault that you are six months pregnant. What are you going to do when we go back to school next week? There is no air in Degrassi period." I think Ellie was taunting me; it must have been amusing to them to see me suffer. And then through it all she decides to throw the lack of a central cooling system at Degrassi in my face.

"Well if I am inconveniencing you so much than maybe I will just go home and suffer in the sweltering, hot, heat, alone." Wow I was really pissed off. I know what you are thinking and maybe I was overreacting but my hormones were out of control.

"Calm down Lib, we aren't putting you out," Alex laughed as she tried to find something to watch on TV. "You need to stay here as much as possible. The less your people see you, the less of a chance they have of figuring out why you insist on wearing sweatshirts in the summer." Alex thought she was so funny, _hardy __har__h__ar_. As much as it irritated me she was right. I still couldn't find the strength inside myself to tell my parents about my situation. School was starting back up in three days and as much as I tried to hide it I really was showing a heck of a lot. My parents may have been oblivious, but my teachers probably wouldn't go for the _"oh she's just getting a little chubby,"_ way of thinking.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that being pregnant sucks. Plus I am super stressed you know. I just know one of the teachers is going to figure it out on Monday." Ellie and Alex looked at me sympathetically.

"We'll do everything we can to help Libs, but you do know that eventually you are going to have to tell people." Ellie said as she sat down next to me and placed her hand on my stomach. "This baby, and I am hoping it's just one, is getting kind of hard to hide."

"Is it that obvious," I sighed as I pulled up my shirt to reveal my already protruding belly.

"Damn!" Alex laughed. "It's bigger than I thought, are you sure you are only six months." Alex said as she sat up in her chair.

"Well a little over six but still, I don't know how I am going to face school. This is going to be the worse Monday ever." I sighed as I felt a gentle kick inside of me. My baby was moving and as terrified as I was of the circumstance, I had to admit that I was starting to love him or her more and more.

It was the following day and Towerz and I were having lunch at the Dot. I had been more than starving lately so any event that revolved around food made me more than excited. It had been an interesting summer and Towerz spent most of it pulling doubles at the garage and trying to figure out how he could get on student welfare and get us our own place. I, despite my horror, had gotten a job in the cashiers' office of _Mid__ Ev__il Times._ It was a very laid back job where I could sit all day, and basically stuff my face with free food, plus the pay was decent, and my boss had already informed me that I could train as a waitress after my six month probation if I wanted. All there was left to figure out was how to survive telling the parents.

"Do you have enough to eat?" Towerz asked me sweetly. I looked up at my sandwhich, fries, and salad.

"I think I would have to say yes on that one, but give it an hour or two." I laughed. I looked at Towerz before taking a sip of my soda. "So I think I want to tell my parents soon about the baby. I just know it's going to be obvious when I go back to school on Monday." I was hoping and praying that he had a plan or else I would be living it up on Sean and Ellie's couch. Not my idea of fun since their relationship lately had been less than stable.

"I got us an apartment, same complex as Sean's. You can tell them whenever you are ready." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so happy I almost jumped across the table to kiss Towerz. Who cares what my parents thought I wasn't going to be there much longer anyway.

"Will you come with me to tell them?" I said quietly.

"Oh man," He said as he leaned back in his chair. "This should be interesting."

"We'll go to the basement and pack my stuff first, then we'll go talk to them."I said calmly. "Just remember if he lunges towards either one of us, we run." Towerz laughed as he pulled me into a kiss. This was going to be one of the scariest thing I ever had to do. Yes even scarier than giving birth. I have a higher chance of surviving that alive.

It was saturday afternoon and I could see that my parents were in the kitchen as we pulled up. We effortlessly went to the basement to pack grabbing only the neccessities. After that the fear kicked in, finally the reality of the situation slapped me in the face and it made me sick.We sat in his car for quite a while before building up the courage to go into my house. He held my hand the entire time, and you should have seen my parents' faces.

"Liberty, who the hell is this," My father asked angrily as he slammed his paper down on the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Towerz…I mean Aaron. We have been dating for over a year and a half and well," I choked to a stop for a couple of minutes before my mother broke the silence.

"Out with it Liberty. Obviously you have something important to say." My mother said anxiously as she tried to brace herself for the worse.

"We're going to have a baby." I couldn't even believe the words had come out of my mouth. My parents stared in shock for a few moments before my mother broke down in tears. My father didn't even react. I thought he would lunge for Towerz, I thought he would lunge for me, I thought he would at least yell, scream, tell me I ruined my life, but he didn't do any of that. He bit his lip before he walked away. He walked away out of my life that day. That was the last day he ever talked to me, the last day he even acknowledged my existence.


	7. The old Gang

Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or its characters, or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been so busy with school and work but now it's summer!! So stay tuned for much much more of me! Ok I feel like this chappie is missing something but here goes.

_Did you hear about Liberty? …" _

"_I know can you believe…"_

"_And she was always such a sweet and innocent girl, now she's pregnant by that hoodlum…"_

"_So sad, she is the smartest girl in school. I would think she would be smarter than that."_

By the time the first week of school had ended, everyone and their mother knew about my future child, and how I had somehow let Jay and his pack of hoodlums indirectly destroy my life. I might as well have been the new poster child for fighting off peer pressure. Just picture it if you will, alone in a dark corner sits me and my child as Towerz smiles in the background with a blunt and a stolen DVD in his hand. The caption would read _this_ _is what will happen if you don't listen to your parents_. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Towerz and I still do, with all of my heart. I love my child even more than life, but if you think for one iota of a second that we moved in together and then everything was peaches and roses, than please, please give me some of whatever you are smoking.

"I still can't believe we are neighbors Libs, this is completely unreal." Ellie smiled as she folded up some baby clothes I had just brought.

"I know it's hard to believe that Towerz pulled it off but he did." I said as I felt a hard kick. "I just have to make sure he keeps his grades up so they won't take away his student welfare."

"Aw, is she kicking you again." Ellie said sweetly.

"Yeah, I mean she is always kicking except for when she is asleep." I sucked in a breath as I cleared of the couch. "She is kicking super hard right now though." I closed my eyes as I sat down. Being pregnant sucked; I mean I absolutely hated it. If I didn't think the baby and I would die I would rip her right out of me. I sighed as I leaned back on the lumpy couch. Towerz' brother had been gracious enough to give us some of his old furniture. Say what you want but at least we weren't sitting on milk crates.

"Cut your mom some slack sweetie." Ellie said as she rubbed my stomach causing the kicking to stop.

"Wow I don't know how you did that but I thank you times infinity." I laughed, no matter how much I tried to hide it I would always be a nerd.

"So how are things going between you and Towerz now that you're shacking up?" Ellie asked as she continued to rub my stomach gently.

"Well it was great at first." I said as I closed my eyes. "The first week was amazing. We held each other every night. We talked and dreamed about the future and we thought of names for the baby. It was fantastic. But now I guess after going back to school this week and hearing everyone talk, and then still trying to go to work… I guess it has made us realize how hard our situation is."

I hated the stares and the whispers. Towerz kept saying he didn't care but I knew it bothered him to. I felt so alone. Alex and Ellie were busy with their own issues trying to mend their relationships. Alex was moving towards forgiving Jay, and Sean was trying to move on from his trauma over the Rick incident. How could I bother any off them with my silly little worries? I looked at Ellie as I let the tears fall. These stupid hormones were making me crazy. I didn't want to tell them but the whole situation was scaring me shitless, and I really felt like I had nobody to turn to.

"Lib, what's wrong. Forget all those people at school they're stupid. Hell they whisper and talk about all of us." Ellie said to me as she dried a tear from my face. She was such a good friend, all of them were, but I just didn't want to be a burden.

"Elle I just feel so alone in all of this. I am going to be like the worst mother ever." I was crying so hard by this point that I'm sure my words were incoherent. Ellie just looked at me and shook her head.

"You are not alone Lib. I don't care what any of us are going through we will always be there for you, and the baby. You aren't going to be a perfect mom, who is, but you are going to try your best, and love her, and that's all that matters." I looked at Ellie as I began to calm down. She was right; as much as I hated to admit it she was right. I couldn't and wouldn't be perfect. I had to stop putting so much pressure on myself. I knew at that moment that things were going to be hard but they would be alright.

"What did I do to deserve a great friend like you?" I asked Ellie sincerely. "Sean doesn't even realize the gift he has."

"Yea," Ellie smiled. "I'm trying to be there for him but he keeps pushing me away." She looked down and sucked in a breath."I just don't know how much more I can take."

"You two will work it out Ellie," I had to have faith in their relationship. Sean and Ellie were made for eachother and if they didn't work than who could.

A few more weeks had past. And the doctor had said the words I had been waiting for with baited breath, _any day now Liberty_. I had been ridiculously excited and that in and of itself had caused Towerz and I's relationship to reconcile, but for how long.

What's for dinner tonight Libs?" Towerz asked as he walked past me towards the bedroom.

"I don't feel good babe and I have tons of homework to get done." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Libs I went to school and work today, the least you could do is cook some dinner for me even if it's a box of rice."Towerz said as he walked back out front.

"Are you seriously going there again Aaron," I said as I put my pen down and looked up at him. "I work to, I go to school, and in case you haven't noticed I have a human being growing inside of me. So I'm sorry if I don't have the time or energy to fulfill my prehistoric roles." I looked at him and rolled my eyes as I picked my pen back up and dove head first into my writing.

"Whatever, I gotta take a piss." Towerz said with an attitude as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door. I think the reality of being responsible for this little girl's life was setting in and it was scaring both of us. We were on edge and at a time when we should love each other we were fighting.

I'm sorry," He yelled from the bathroom five minutes later. I smiled; I could never stay angry at that kid long.

"I'm sorry too." Maybe I was being a little selfish I could have at least made him a sandwich. I took a deep breath as I continued my writing. I would make it up to him later that night.

_Knock Knock_…I looked up from my English homework as Towerz came from the bathroom.

"Are you expecting company?" I asked Towerz curiously.

"Nope," He said as he walked over and looked out the peephole. "I don't believe it." Towerz laughed.

"Who is it?" I said as I struggled to stand, right as Towerz pulled the door open.

"Well look at the happy couple," Jay laughed as he and Alex walked in.

"Oh my gosh," I practically screamed. "Are you two back together?" I said happily as Jay pulled me into a hug.

"You bet we are," Jay smiled. "This calls for a celebration." He said as he went to grab our phone.

"Call Sean and Ellie," Alex said as she brought in her most recent purchases of baby toys.

"That's why we belong together," Jay laughed. "That is exactly what I was about to do."

"I can't believe it," I said as I hugged Towerz, both of us completely forgetting about the little argument we had a few moments ago."The old gang is finally back together."


	8. Liberty You're really a Mom!

Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi, or its characters, or the script, and as much as I wish my ideas were on T.V, they aren't.

_God, now that I am looking back I can honestly say that I don't even remember any of the pain from when I had Justice. I just… It was like… I was in Armstrong's class and boom I started getting these really intense contractions. After that for real, everything else was a total blur. I never knew I could love anyone so much until they put my daughter into my arms. I haven't stopped looking at her yet. I haven't stopped being amazed that we made her. I have never been so thankful._

"Justice is crying baby," I said for the third time that night. I had Justice on November 27th at 4:14 am, the morning that changed my life. We had been home from the hospital for about two weeks and boy was it hard. Justice woke me up at least four times every night.

"Libs, I gotta work twelve hours tomorrow." Towerz said groggily.

"Come on Aaron, you promised to stay up with me." I said starting to get irritated.

"Libs, I have been getting up with you every night for the past two weeks. Give me a break, I need my sleep." He said as he pulled the covers over his head. I couldn't believe him. He was so selfish. I mean did he think I just sat around and played with my fingers all day. I needed sleep too. I was 16 years old and I had already sacrificed my education, reputation, and figure, forget the sleep deprivation. Who the hell did he think he was complaining? I got up and angrily slammed the bedroom door and headed over to Justice's room. It took her a while to calm down; I guess she could sense my anger.

"Shhh, come on baby." I said sweetly as I tried to soothe her. "What's wrong huh, you're not wet. Are you hungry?" I asked her as I began to rock her back and forth causing a smile to break across her face. That was the smile I was looking for. It was his smile, and no matter how much he ticked me off that smile would always make me forget. "You're not hungry either huh?" I asked confused as Justice refused to latch on for her milk.

"I guess she decided to wake us up because she missed us." Towerz said from behind me. I should have known he would come but why did I make him. For the past nine months all I had been thinking about was how this situation was inconveniencing me, I didn't even think about what it was doing to him. I closed my eyes as I felt his strong arms come around me he was so warm. It was the perfect picture. I held onto Justice lovingly as Towerz held onto me. That's when I realized why I want him up with me. Moments like this are what life is about; moments that are blissfully wonderful.

"I'm sorry Aaron." I began as I broke our silence. "You could have stayed in bed. I was being selfish."I said as I kissed our daughter on her forehead.

"It's ok; I can't really sleep that well when you're not next to me anyway. Maybe we should start keeping her in our room for a while." Towerz said as he let go of me so that I could put Justice's sleeping form back down. "At least it will be easier for us to get back to sleep that way." I nodded happily. I didn't want to be separated from Justice for one moment. The only reason I didn't put her in the room with us was for his sanity. I could hardly contain myself as I kissed Towerz passionately.

"Liberty!" Towerz yelled as he broke from the kiss breathlessly.

"What? Why did you stop?" I asked confused.

"You know we have to wait six weeks!" Why did I even ask?

It was about four o'clock the next afternoon. Now that Alex and Jay had reconciled she was back to hanging out with us every day. Some days I didn't mind her bantering but some days I loathed it.

"God you have turned into a _mom_ mom Liberty." Alex said as she watched me walk around my apartment talking to Justice and trying to clean it simultaneously. I rolled my eyes this was slowly turning into one of the loathing days.

"Alex what are you talking about?" I finally asked as I buried a kiss into my daughter's cheek before closing the lid on the washing machine.

"She's right," Ellie laughed. "It's hard to believe that you are only sixteen Liberty. You are handling things so well."

"Well having Justice forced me to grow up." I sighed as I sat down on the couch between my friends and held my daughter gently out in front of me so that I could look into her eyes. I couldn't help but smile despite the difficult situation that I was in. All I knew was that Towerz and I had created this little person and it was our job to not mess her up. A few minutes had passed and I vaguely recalled the sound of Alex and Ellie talking to me. I had often found myself getting lost in my baby, much more than I ever thought I would. I guess I was beginning to freak Alex and Ellie out.

"I thought I would mind it…not having a life you know." I chuckled. "I really don't mind Justice and Towerz being my life." I said killing the awkwardness.

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do about school?" Alex asked bluntly as she gave Justice a finger to hold onto. I could just tell that the question had been burning her and to be quite honest it had been burning me too.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about just taking the high school equivalency test." I finally said still not taking my eyes off of Justice.

"Are you sure that's what you want Liberty?" Ellie asked me concerned. She was always sounding so sincere. I think secretly she may have felt a little guilty for the situation I was in.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore Elle." I thought about my words carefully as I stroked Justice's cheek. "I know that this little girl needs me, and Towerz needs me to work more. His work schedule is crazy and it's not fair to him. We decided to act like adults when we made Justice you know…we have to act even more like adults now that she's here."

I kissed Justice one more time before getting up and putting her into her bassinet. I could tell Ellie and Alex didn't know what to say.

I mean all of my life I was taught to be an overachiever. It was quite obvious that I was smart when I knew my ABC's at 13 months. I knew how to comprehend college level essays by grade five for crying out loud. I guess Liberty Vandzant not finishing high school in the traditional way was as odd as tomato flavored ice cream. That Liberty died the day I found out I was pregnant though, and I had a huge responsibility now. I could still get to college with a high school equivalency. I would just have to work that much harder.

"We just don't want you to do something that you will regret in the long run." Ellie started before Alex cut her off.

"Does Towerz know that you are dropping out of Degrassi?" Alex asked as she walked over beside me.

"I haven't talked to him about it yet but this is my decision." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "You guys are not talking me out of this. Do you guys want anything to drink I gotta start decorating the Christmas tree soon." I was not in the mood to argue with them. I had a decision to make and I made it. What was Towerz going to say except _no, don't do that, it's not fair to you_. Well news flash life isn't fair; you have to roll with the punches. Having a baby had made me very profound and very cliché.

"We just want you to be as happy as possible Libs. Let us know how we can help." Ellie finally offered. "Christmas is coming up like next week. I mean none of us have money like that but we have enough to help out.

"Hell we could always rob a bank." Alex smirked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. As unfunny as her statement was I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind once or twice but I could never do that. If I went to jail I would never see my baby.

"I know we are trying to turn over a new leaf and all but seriously do you really think that Towerz and Jay paid full price for all this baby stuff." Alex said as she began to make herself a sandwich. She was right I knew that they got some things with their "discount" but I told myself it wasn't that bad. They had connections and as long as Towerz wasn't actually going into the 

store and walking out with a crib that he didn't pay for than hey I didn't mind. I looked at Alex as I put my glass down.

"How did we get on this subject anyway?" I asked as I looked at Ellie who shrugged.

"Christmas is depressing when you are broke. I was just trying to think of some solutions." Alex laughed just as Justice began to cry. "Jeez it's been like what ten minutes." Alex said with an attitude as I dropped everything to go answer my daughter's cry.

"Whatever Alex," Ellie said as she nudged our friend. "I think it's cute. You know you'll be just like that one day…" Ellie said without thinking. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Alex I didn't mean…"

It was too late. Before we could say anything else Alex was out the door.

"Ellie what's wrong with you?" I said as I held Justice close to my chest.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that she may not be able to have kids. I try not to think about depressing things anymore." Ellie said just as Towerz and Sean walked in the door.

"Hey we just saw Alex walking up the street and she looked like she had been crying." Sean said as he walked in and put some bags of Chinese food on the counter.

"Yea, what happened baby?" Towerz asked me as he walked over and kissed Justice and I.

"Nothing that she won't get over," I said as I threw Ellie an evil look. I still couldn't believe she had slipped like that. "I thought you were working a twelve hour shift today?"

"Yea I was gonna but Carl let me and Sean leave early today so Jay could get some extra overtime. We are all going to take turns doing it this week since Christmas is coming up." Towerz said as he opened up his box of lo mien. He was such a fat boy, even if he was as thin as a rail. I just knew he was going to eat the whole box to himself.

"Well Sean what about school," Ellie asked concerned? "You know you have to keep your grades up to keep getting your student welfare."

"I know Elle; I am not taking the overtime. Christmas might be a little sad for us this year." Sean said sadly.

"Sean you know I am not into materialism. I am happy as long as we all have each other." I smiled as I looked around. We were young and to any outsider our lives may appear crazy and complicated. I know one thing though I had never been any happier than I had been than at that moment. I could only hope it would stay like this.


End file.
